


Heat

by translevi



Category: Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Souichi, alpha tetsuhiro, i hate this manga, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/translevi/pseuds/translevi
Summary: i noticed that there was no complete abo fics so i decided that i needed to fix thati ~hate this manga~
Relationships: Morinaga Tetsuhiro/Tatsumi Souichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> i noticed that there was no complete abo fics so i decided that i needed to fix that
> 
> i ~hate this manga~

Souichi's suffocating, breath coming out in harsh pants as he burried his face into his pillow. His hair snags on something, but the would be reminder of pain only serves to make his already frayed instincts split further. He's hot, sweaty, and damp everywhere. Even the pillow isn't a respite, serving to muffle his desperate moans, but gradually becoming wetter the more Souichi drooled onto it.

Oh well, what does he care. It's Tetsuhiro's bed, anyways.

His hips rock back against his hand over and over, letting out a keen as he chased his high. It's embarassing, and Souichi isn't so far gone that he can ignore the wet sounds of his slick every time his fingers thrust back in to his aching pussy. His cock is drooling against the bed, leaking clear slick as the tip rubbed against the fabric, leaving a wet spot every time he thrust his hips. This isn't Souichi's problem, he shouldn't be forced to deal with this. Unfortunately, things usually didn't work out that way for him. The only person who would be able to take care of this problem, was still on the stupid train ride back to [is it nagoya? i think its nagoya].

Just thinking about the stupid man makes another gush of slick slip out against his fingers, and Souichi chokes, movements growing more and more desperate until he finally reaches completion. He can't help the way he throws his head back, crying out into the open air of the room before collapsing against the mattress, walls still shaking and clenching against his fingers over and over.

The heat dies down, just a little, but not enough. Souichi huffed, shifting onto his side and brushing his hair out of his face with his free hand, shifting his hips as he angled his fingers, catching _just_ right--

It's not a knot, but it'll do for now. He may be alone, but when had that ever stopped Souichi from complaining before? 

"Stupid Morinaga," His wrist hurts, "Fucking bastard," His arm is sore, "I'm going to... kill him." And everything feels gross.

His heats had never been this bad before, back when they were just senpai and kouhai. If he had been thinking, he never would have let Tetsuhiro knot him, certainly wouldn't have ever let him worm his way into his heart, and Souichi ideally would have known better than to fall for the alpha's quivering lip and wide puppy eyes.

But Souichi hadn't been thinking, and now he was stuck trying to get himself off during his heat, when all his body wanted was the stupid alpha that had messed him up this bad in the first place.

A noise from his phone brings him back to the present, and Souichi has to shift again, a whimper slipping from his lips as his fingers rubbed just inside his entrance, teasing at nerves that would only ever be properly satisfied by a hot knot rubbing against them. It hurts, and he's cramping like hell, and sure as fuck doesn't want to move, but his phone chimes again and he has to. Souichi groans, throwing his arm out towards the headboard and grabbing blindly until his fingertips touched cool metal; a stark contract to his own body, which was nearly ablaze with heat.

He doesn't even begin to know where his glasses are, probably still by his own bed if he stopped to think about it, but the lack of them is more apparent than ever while trying to read the text on the small screen. Souichi has to bring the phone much closer, squinting as his gaze roamed over the bunny sticker. The text is harder to make out, but that could be how badly his hand is shaking. Something about Tetsuhiro wanting to know if he needed anything?

Souichi could think of a thing or two that he _needed_ , but you would have to pry that knowledge from his cold, dead hands.

They had talked about this already, about their plan for Souichi's heat. This was going to be the one; the first real heat they shared. Souichi usually just suppressed them, probably much than was strictly healthy or advisable, but he was busy! He didn't have time to stop what he was doing and deal with that for a week! Even when he did have to let a heat go through, he usually sent Kanako off to Matsuda's and rode it out alone.

That hadn't changed since living with Tetsuhiro, and even though the alpha was at times a touch too forceful or stubborn, he did respect that. Respected that Souichi _needed_ control of that one thing, just like Souichi needed the lock on his door.

That was about to change, _everything_ was about to change, and even though Souichi had months to prepare for it... nerves still dug its fingers into him, caging him in it's ice cold grip.

This would not just be sharing a heat. Tetsuhiro was going to bond him.

Just the thought is enough to make Souichi shake more than he already is, walls clenching up tight around his fingers. It's not enough anymore, and the itch is only going to get stronger the longer he tries to ignore it. Where the fuck is that stupid man?

Panic sets on him unbidden, and Souichi drops the phone to turn and nuzzle his face into the pillow, breathing in Tetsuhiro's lingering scent and trying to calm his irrational instincts. His alpha isn't here and he _needs_ him, he's not safe without him - maybe he was abandoned?

But even in his addled state of mind Souichi knows that doesn't make sense, letting out an exhausted noise of frustration. Tetsuhiro wouldn't change his mind now, not when he was finally getting what he wanted for so long. Logically, he knows this. Emotionally, he is in anarchy.

Once again, Souichi has to reach blindly for his phone, squinting at the too-bright screen as he blindly tapped at the chat window, missing a few times before the call screen popped up. He couldn't help the sigh of relief, pulling his phone up to his ear. The itch gets more demanding as the call rings, and Souichi settles to start taking care of it again, rubbing his fingers against his sensitive walls.

Predictably, it doesn't take too long for Tetsuhiro to answer.

"Senpai!" He sounds ever so slightly out of breath, and Souichi appreciates that, trying but overall failing to listen as Tetsuhiro spouts off an explanation for why he's running so late.

Work, train, store, picking up a few things, whatever. Having the alpha's voice in his ear makes it just a bit more bareable. Souichi licked his lips, crooking his fingers and rolling his hips back. He should be embarassed about this, but he's just at the point of too uncomfortable to give a shit anymore.

Tetsuhiro keeps talking, rambling about something that could be important, right up until the point that Souichi's fingers touch _just_ right and he whimpers. It's a pathetic noise, and despite his earlier resolve shame does curl in his stomach just a bit. Especially so when Tetsuhiro shuts up instantly, breath suddenly much more labored over the phone.

Souichi can't stop moving his hand, and were his face not already burning he's sure it'd be on fire just from this interaction alone. He can't stop it, can't stop the wet gasp and the utterly _omegan_ noise he lets out, trying to call for the alpha that his body doesn't understand isn't right there with him. He can hear him, so why can't he smell him or feel him?

"Senpai?" Tetsuhiro's voice is shaky when he speaks again, and even over the phone Souichi can hear the difference in his tone, that _alpha_ undertone that sends his instincts into anarchy.

Souichi still can't stop his fingers, but he does slow them, grinding his hips back to compensate.

When he finally opens his mouth to speak, his mouth is dry, and his exhaustion is clear in his tone. "When will you be home?"

Home. Their home.

The silence that had taken up Tetsuhiro's end of the call is quickly replace with faster breaths and the sound of running, and it makes Souchi's chest ache.

"Soon, soon I promise- you can hold out for me can't you senpai?" Tetsuhiro's voice makes Souichi squirm, and he'd deny it any other time. He's an omega but he's not an _omega_ , he's not desperate for an alpha's attention, doesn't need it. But when it's Tetsuhiro... he _wants_ it.

Souichi nods into the pillow, squeezing his eyes shut and fucking his fingers deeper into him, whimpering again as tears beaded at the corners of his eyes.

"Beautiful, so beautiful senpai- I can see our apartment building from here. I'll be home soon I promise, just a little longer."

It hurts and Souichi realizes he's losing himself to it with a sudden, jarring moment of clarity. A gasp hitches out and his fingers still, suddenly all too aware of how suffocating and hot he is, how much his body just _hurts_. Instead of vocalising, he grips the phone tighter, keeping his eyes shut and finally pulling his fingers from his aching entrance. It hurts and for some reason he's-- scared?

Stupid instincts. Stupid hormones, stupid Tetsuhiro, stupid everything.

It's all this damned heat's fault. No, his heats were never this bad, it's Tetsuhiro's fault. No! Even more! It's all alpha's in the worlds fault and they need to collectively take responsibility.

He's on the verge of tears and Souichi doesn't even know _why_ , distress mixing with the need in his scent. He can hear the front door bang open, and all Souichi can think of is Miyoshi and fear and _pain_ and he cries, curling up into a ball and calling for his alpha.

The door to Tetsuhiro's room slams open just as quick as the front door had, and Souichi's body jolts, reacting before he's even managed to properly identify the scent. It's no surprise who's in the room with him, and the panic calms just as quick as it had come as Souichi surges up, meeting Tetsuhiro halfway as the alpha all but fell onto the bed with him, covering Souichi's body with his own. Tetsuhiro is rambling, running his hands all over Souichi's naked body and rubbing his neck against Souichi's, leaving his scent all over the omega.

The ache in his body burns hotter, but the swell of his instincts nearly has him sobbing in relief, arching his back up to press his chest against Tetsuhiro's own. His arms wrap around the alpha's neck of his own accord and he pulls him down close, keeping Tetsuhiro's mouth right up against his neck. Tetsuhiro has no reservations, licking and nipping at Souichi's scent gland while the omega shook, nails already digging in to the skin of the alpha's back.

"Tetsuhiro," Souichi gasped, nuzzling into him. "Tetsuhiro--!"" 

"I'm here, senpai I'm here." Tetsuhiro was quick to respond, pulling away from Souichi's neck to readjust on top of him. Souichi spreads his legs without hesitation, wrapping around Tetsuhiro's still clothed waist. He needs him, needs him close.

His face is fuzzy, but Souichi knows him, knows his.... It makes something twist in his chest, and he reaches for Tetsuhiro's cheeks, cupping his face and pulling him down until he could see him clearer. 

Souichi knows him, trusts him. He still couldnt trust all alphas, but he could trust Tetsuhiro, and that was enough.

It's impossible for Tetsuhiro to be so close to his face without kissing him, and Souichi has no objections when the alpha closes the distance between them, pressing his lips against Souichi's own. Souichi moans into the kiss without abandon, and Tetsuhiro takes the opportunity to press his tongue into the others mouth, another action that Souichi reciprocates eagerly.

But it's not enough, and Tetsuhiro knows it. They seperate only when the need for air becomes too much, and finally the alpha pulls back, staring down at Souichi's naked body, face flushed. 

Souichi squirms under the attention, suddenly aware of how he must look. Hair no doubt a mess over the bed, sweat dripping down his skin. He shouldn't be self-conscious. He's never been self-conscious about what an alpha thought of him before, but it's different with Tetsuhiro, it's always been different with him. 

"You're beautiful." Tetsuhiro whispers, breathless, and Souichi flushes to what feels like the tips of his toes.

Oh. Or maybe that's his heat.

He's suddenly reminded of that fact by a stabbing sensation in his stomach, and he can't help the whimper that slips out, toes curling as he doubled in on himself.

"Senpai!" Tetsuhiro is there again, close, rubbing against him, pressing one hand against his stomach. The pressure soothes the pain for a moment, but Souichi knows it won't last.

"Hurry up, idiot!" Souichi hisses and Tetsuhiro looks at him as if he has just given him permission to reach heaven. Perhaps he has.

Tetsuhiro doesn't hesitate when they get down to it, it has always been like that, and his nature coos when Souichi submits, laying back with his legs spread to leave room for the alpha between them. The flush is a permanent addition to his expression, and he couldn't rid himself of it if he tried. Normally Tetsuhiro would lead with foreplay, getting him wet and ready for the alpha's knot. More foreplay now with only pain him, Souichi's so wet and loose that he's aching.

Souichi isn't consciously aware of Tetsuhiro one dressing, one moment he is clothed and then seemingly the next he isn't, either way he's not complaining, because now they can finally get down to what they had planned. Souichi repeats Tetsuhiro's name like a mantra, gasping as suddenly the head of Tetsuhiro's cock is pressed up against his wet entrance.

"Senpai, I'm going in," And Souichi _moans_ as with one smooth slide his- his _alpha_ is in him. The sensation coupled along with the admission ruins him, and Souichi's body crumples with silent tremors as a small orgasm rushes through his body, his walls clenching down around the alpha's cock.

Tetsuhiro snarls, and Souichi lets out a warbling cry in response, omegan instincts singing at the alpha's domination over him.

Tetsuhiro's hips rock into him, slow, to start with, but it's not enough and Souichi _begs_ , pride abandoned in the face of getting what he's always wanted.

"Alpha," Souichi whines, "Alpha, please..." 

Tetsuhiro moans, deep in his chest, and arousal sings in his veins as Tetsuhiro picks up the pace. What started as gentle becomes dominating, as Tetsuhiro presses down, putting his weight on Souichi's body.

He can't stop, can't stop moaning, can't stop whimpering, reacting as his alpha stakes his claim onto his body.

"Senpai," Tetsuhiro gasps, stopping to claim Souichi's lips in another searing kiss. "I'm going to- can I? Senpai can I- please--"

"Yes!" Souichi moans, knowing near instinctively what the alpha is asking, pleasure is building in his over-sensitive body again, and he knows it won't be long before he comes. The beginnings of Tetsuhiro's knot tugs at his entrance, and he wants it, wants it so badly.

Tetsuhiro's teeth sink into his scent gland, and Souichi comes _howling._

It crashes into him, a tidal wave of Tetsuhiro's emotions crashing down upon him as his orgasm leaves him twitching, gasping brokenly as Tetsuhiro's knot presses in and locks. Souichi's toes curl, and tears of overstimulation leak from his eyes. 

It's silent in the aftermath, calm as Souichi processes the surge of information he has now. It's... strange to feel, the half of Tetsuhiro's soul pressed into him now. He can feel his affection, the devotion he feels. Souichi knew Tetsuhiro loved him, had known for some time, but he had never understood the depth of it. Now, he does.

His alpha is crying. He's always been like that, so emotional.

"Tetsuhiro." Souichi murmurs, and Tetsuhiro looks up, and Souichi stares at the tears in his bedewed lashes, looking into his beautiful, beautiful eyes. Tetsuhiro tilts his head to the side, and Souichi leans in gently, before sinking his teeth into Tetsuhiro's scent gland.

The story his soul tells is different, it tells of his pain when he lost his mother, the decision to never get close to anyone, the fear that accompanied Miyoshi assaulting him.

(Tetsuhiro growls, and Souichi _purrs_ )

Tetsuhiro's love is a crashing wave, Souichi's is a slow inferno.

He fell for Tetsuhiro slowly, friendship and a desire for companionship burning into a firey rage. Rage at how the alpha's family had treated him, agony in how he had nearly lost him. His love is an all consuming love, one that words would never describe, and Tetsuhiro sobs openly as he feels, finally, love that he had chased after his entire life; unconditional.

Souichi hushes him, his sweet, over emotional mate, and wraps his arms around him to hold him until he is calm once more.

His knot is still locked in him. It will be some time yet before it goes down, and Souichi squirms, trying to get comfortable under the heavy weight of his alpha atop him. Yet, he doesn't ask Tetsuhiro to move, and his alpha knows he doesn't want him to. It's something that will take time to get used to, the fact that Tetsuhiro now knows him better than he knows himself.

"Did you remember to lock the door?" Souichi asks, suddenly alarmed at the speed in which Tetsuhiro had descended upon him.

"Ahh," Tetsuhiro begins, and Souichi glares as he realizes the unspoken answer.

"You idiot," Souichi huffs, "What if we got robbed? How will we stop any intruder like this huh?" 

He feels the rage before Tetsuhiro growls, pressing closer to him. There is no way that anyone would enter the apartment while it smelled like this. The heavy scent of Souichi's heat coupled with the responsive beginning of Tetsuhiro's rut.

"They can have everything, so long as they don't take you."

Souichi hits him, but there is no strength behind the blow, and he is quicker still to tuck his face under Tetsuhiro's chin, flushing crimson. Tetsuhiro knows it, knows how his words affect him.

Knows that Souichi loves it.

"Mine." Tetsuhiro breathes into his hair, and Souichi takes a shuttering breath, nuzzling into Tetsuhiro's neck, quit in his gentle admission.

"Yours."


End file.
